Tenebris Hollick
Tenebris Hollick (formally referred to as "Meili" from ages 1-6 years old) is the muse/protagonist of The Corpsophic Faith's tales and adventures. History Appearance Forms 0-9/1959-1969 From years 0-9, Tenebris was a small and slightly thin Vietnamese-Caucasian girl with more distinguishable asian features. She was a noticeably slow grower but around 8 years old, her height peaked to 4'5. Tenebris had tanned, honey-skin with only a few, dispersed freckles and beauty spots over her back and arms. She had large, hooded and almond-shaped eyes with black irises and small eyelashes. She had long, black and wavy hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders. 9-14/1969-1983 (Brix Vaughn) Personality Relatives Family Meili Hue Hollick Meili is Tenebris' biological (temporarily) mother whom she was named after. Meili and Tenebris did not always have the best relationship, as Meili was an outcast of The Corpsophic Faith, (though still fairly liked) she did not understand many of the customs and how her Casive neighbors and children functioned. Meili was a calm woman and tried to understand her children despite how differently their brains worked from humans. Tenebris was a rare occurrence of a genuine bond between human parent and Casive child. Meili taught Tenebris information about her Vietnamese heritage and what Meili's life was like when she was young. Tenebris did not take much of the information with her as she grew up but there are slivers of stories she still has from Meili. Creui Creui is Tenebris' biological (temporarily) father whom she inherited her Casive powers/species from. Creui has a very similar personality to Tenebris, though he was less of a spitfire and was a bigger jokester and manipulator. Like the typical Casive, emotions are stunted by visceral urge which he catered in all of his children. Tenebris learned trades from Meili and mannerisms from her father. Falsus Falsus is Tenebris' eldest brother, who is also Casive. Unlike her, he did not make a connection with their mother but did learn many human-like mannerisms from her, which allowed him to leave the congregation and live an almost-normal life. Intuito Friends Love Interests Hauk Munera Tenebris and Hauk have known each other since early childhood. Though they did not take an immediate fondness to each other, the enjoyed one another's company. Hauk was a less social child while Tenebris went out of her way to introduce herself to others, which is how she stumbled upon him. Late childhood/Preteen-hood, Tenebris and Hauk begun to "date" and married October 8th, 1975, when they were both 18. Ivy Jolly-Prather Tenebris had a fleeting crush for Ivy but took it as an unnatural urge of aggression and jealousy of her looks. Tenebris fixed her situation by crushing Ivy's trachea and taking her body as her own. Neutral Enemies Trivia Favorites * Favorite song is Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) by Nancy Sinatra * Favorite colors are mossy green and any shade of red Likes * 50's clothing * Dislikes * Heavily dislikes apples Category:TCF Follower Category:Casive Category:Female